Deltarune:Interconnection
by Renafan
Summary: The story of Kris and Susie, in a relationship they find themselves in to cope with the new reality of being "heroes of legend" and the mysterious soul that Kris and Susie have to find the origin of in order to solve the ongoing riddle of the Dark World and their own Interconnection. Warning:Adult scenes in some chapters(Kris/Susie).


Once upon a time, a LEGEND was whispered among shadows. It was a legend of Hopes. It was a legend of Dreams. It was a legend of Light.  
It was a legend of Dark. This is the legend of...DELTARUNE.

For millenia, LIGHT and DARK have lived in balance, bringing peace to the WORLD. But if this harmony were to shatter, a terrible calamity would occur. The sky will run black with terror and the land with crack with fear. Then, her heart pounding...the EARTH will draw her final breath. Only then, shining with HOPE...three HEROES' appear at worlds'  
edge.

A Human, A Monster And A Prince From The Dark.

Only they can seal the fountains and banish the ANGEL'S HEAVEN.

Only then, will balance be restored and the world saved from destruction.

This is the story of Kris, Susie and Ralsei and their interconnection.

Profiles:  
Kris Dreemurr-The human of legend, leader of the group. Has a bit of a..heart problem.

Susie-"Mean Girl", The monster of legend. Kris' new friend and former bully(to him at least).

Ralsei-Not in this chapter, but supposed Prince From The Dark. He is fluffy and looks like Asriel.

Deltarune:INTERCONNECTION

Chapter 1-Get To Know You

The air was chilly on this fall night, Susie thought as she made the climb up the Dremmurr's house to what she thought was Kris' window.  
Trouble was, the lights were off so she had no idea but hopefully, she wouldn't wake anyone up besides Kris who she assumed was asleep or hopefully, awake like she was. After what they went through, she couldn't sleep...she had to talk to him about it!

(Always thought the kid was a freak. After what happened, I think I need to know...more?)Susie made it up to the window, seeing Kris wielding a knife out of thin air, his eyes glowing in the moonlight.  
(What the...)

Kris looked to the window, seeing Susie in the moonlight, stopping his posing and put the knife down.

Opening the window, Susie jumped into the room shivering and got under the covers to warm up.

"BBRRR. Geez, it's cold out there!"Susie crossed her arms, rubbing them together to get warm.

Susie looked forward, seeing the ripped out soul in the cage not too far from her general direction. What had Kris done?

"Okay, what's...going on here?"Susie tried to collect herself.

"I...relieved myself."Kris stated, looking at the soul in the cage.

"Isn't that your soul?"Susie asked.

"No...no, it's not."Kris confided, sitting down and looking at the knife he summoned out of thin air."I-I don't know what it is, but it gives me power...trouble is, it hurts while we're back here."

"Back here...as in, out of the Dark World?"Susie leaned in.

"Y-Yes."Kris admitted, rubbing the back of his head and shifting his feet in the carpet uncomfortably."I...I struggled but managed to force it out of me."

"Can we go back without it?"Susie asked."If it's making you sick then just keep it in the cage until we know more."

"I..that's the intent."Kris' eyes glew red.

"W-Whoa!"Susie waved her arms.

Kris turned back, ashamed of showing anger at Susie. Something was up with this kid and then the realization hit her as she looked around the room...his side of the room was barren save the bed and Asriel's side was...filled with thropies, accomplishments and the like. He was...an outsider. He was always quiet, never talked to anybody Susie thought and now she knew why.

"Kris, you...all right?"Susie reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"*sniff*I...I don't know."Kris began to break down."I don't know what to think...all I know, is that...I don't want to ruin this but I want to be me!"

"What do you mean?"Susie asked.

"T-That thing...controls me, to an extent. It suggests what I say, how I move...I can fight it at times and in certain instances, have outright control like when I..I..."

"You..."Susie urged him on.

"I...I tried to shield you."Kris looked away."That was me. Everything else...was the soul doing stuff for me. I...provide it suggestions and then acts of it's own accord."

"So...it's still you to a degree."Susie smiled.

"Y-Yeah but it feels...weird."Kris sniffed, wiping his nose with his arm."I...I'm doing things I've never done before and it's scary."

"Hey, I summoned an ax out of no...where."Susie looked at her hand, seeing the ax in her hand."whoa."

Susie's eyes glew yellow in the moonlit sky, standing up and posing just as Kris had done with his knife. Kris gazed in awe, as he saw his fellow Lightner draw her weapon just as he had drawn his knife. Kris gave a thumbs up, his eyes disappearing behind his hair once again. Susie grinned like a doofus, finding it cool.

"It's not as...grand as the Dark World though."Susie looked at it, it being rather small for it's size."But hey, if we ever have to fight here, it'll come in handy."

Blinking her eyes, the ax disappeared as Kris' knife did so as well.

"I wonder if Ralsei could come here..."Susie wondered, sitting back down on the bed.

"We have to..."Susie looked back to Kris, who looked back to the soul nervously, shifting back towards Susie.

"Hey...hey."Susie wrapped an arm around him."It's not going to hurt you...I'm right here."

"T-Thanks."Kris made a small smile.

"I mean it, I'm here for you from now on."Susie punched his shoulder.  
"What you did back there...no one's ever done that for me and I..I never thanked you."

"You don't have to."Kris whispered."You'll never have to."

Susie's eyebrows raised in response.

"W-What do you mean? I was always...demeaning to you, treated you like garbage and yet, you say...that?"Susie asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Kris, what are you trying to say?"

Kris blushed, not knowing how to put into words but wanted to show it somehow.

"I...just want to be around you, that's all...even if you eat my face off."Kris sniffed."To be honest, I wouldn't mind if you did it now."

"ohmygawd..."Susie smirked."C'mere."

Kris felt himself straddled on to Susie's lap, her hot tongue running against his face. Kris shivered at the contact, having been dreaming about what this might be like(he had that how to draw dinosaurs book out for a reason). Susie smiled as did Kris, as the two kiss their lips and snout together for the first time. Susie tasted like cinnamon and Kris like butterscotch Susie thought, licking her lips.

"Aren't we going kinda..fast?"Kris asked, worried about waking Toriel.

"You're worried about breaking rules NOW?"Susie whispered."Right in the middle of this?! C'mon, undress and get under the covers...we'll worry about it in the morning."

"But.."

"I'm cold."Susie complained, Kris sighing and not saying another word.  
Kris was going to mention Susie's parents but didn't want to ruin this...  
this was the best thing to happen to them. The heart, in the meantime,  
glowered in the cage unknowingly.

Promptly undressed and under the covers, Kris turned on a flashlight and noted the feminine and unkept T-Rex under the cover with her...Kris had fantasized about this happening to him but never realized it would be with the school bully...though, not anymore he told himself. If he couldn't have Asriel, at least he had Susie. Susie embraced him, bringing him to her chest right in the middle of her breasts. He stood stock still as Susie sniffed at his clean hair and face.

"What shampoo do you use?! It smells good!"Susie giggled."It's like strawberry candy!"

He'd have to remember that, Susie running her tongue against his head and smacking her lips at the taste.

"Say...if we're gonna be..well, closer...then I want us to get to know each other better. Ground rules...pussy is OFF LIMITS, but everything else...is yours to mess around provided I get free range over everything as well."

"Hey..."Kris bemused."No limits for me?"

"Well, what then?"Susie sighed, kinda annoyed he was making demands to a lizard queen.

"No licking my ass...(kinda sensitive back there)."Kris admitted.

"O-okay."Susie grumbled but getting an idea."Well, since you won't let me do yours then I guess you'll have to do mine."

"W-What?"Kris was taken aback.

"Equal relationship, equal rules Kris."Susie grabbed his head, shifting her position and shining the flashlight on her exposed ass cheeks.  
"C'mon...not that bad."

Sighing, Kris position his face right in front of Susie's freckled butt cheeks. Gulping, his heart skip a beat as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sniffing at Susie's dirty bumhole. Surprisingly, it DID NOT smell of chalk as he thought it would but it was rather pungent nonetheless. He felt his head shoved into Susie's hairy cheeks, his lips right against the crack.

"Inhale."Susie ordered, keeping his head right there.

He did as she ordered, breathing in her scent as she had done for him earlier. Deciding to be brave, he stuck his tongue into her pucker and Susie actually quivered in response, not expecting that so soon. He kept it in there, not moving but wanting to savor the moment. The act was so dirty yet so..amazing her thought. He inhaled the dirty musk of Susie's ass yet again, rolling his tongue within her.

"GAWD KRIS..."Susie sighed, laying her head on his pillow."I haven't felt that good in awhile!"

He wanted this feeling to last forever but he knew it couldn't...he just wanted to cherish it. He could feel that...soul calling to him. Susie felt it as well, as if she knew the pain that Kris was feeling as well.  
They were all connected in the Dark World through that thing...so it would make sense here.

"Kris."Susie pulled his face out."T-That's..enough...for now. Come on,  
we'll go to sleep."

Snuggling up together for the first time, Kris and Susie snuggled in together, know very little of what they were to face in the upcoming future...

Next:Morning Blues.


End file.
